伊迪丝
伊迪丝·克劳利 (生于 1894) 是格兰瑟姆伯爵罗伯特和伯爵夫人柯拉·卡劳利的二女儿。玛丽的妹妹和茜玻的姐姐, sister-in-law of Tom Branson and future sister-in-law of Matthew Crawley. Edith is typically quiet and never really causes any trouble, unlike her two sisters. Edith develops a romantic interest in Matthew Crawley (who is set to marry Mary) early in the series; but later falls for Sir Anthony Strallan, an older gentleman and another of Mary's proposed suitors. Relationships Patrick Crawley Although Mary was set to marry Patrick before his death on the Titanic, Edith had true feelings for him and was deeply upset by the news of his death. This is contrasted with Mary's reaction of relief about being released from a loveless engagement, as shown by her annoyance at having to wear black in mourning. Matthew Crawley Edith decides to go after Matthew following Mary's initial rejection of him as a suitor. Matthew has eyes only for Mary, and clearly has no interest in Edith's advances. When Mary begins to return the affection, Edith is once again left alone. Matthew is Mary's fiancee and soon to be Edith's brother-in-law. Sir Anthony Strallan Originally invited to Downton as a suitor for Mary, Edith enjoyed Anthony's company. To her delight, Anthony is more interested in her than in Mary. Yet when Sir Anthony was looking for Edith in order to propose, Mary takes revenge for the exposure of the scandal regarding Mr. Pamuk by making him believe the love is unrequited. Mr Drake Branson taught Edith to drive and as a result she offers her services to the local farmers to drive the tractor. Although first surprised by the offer, Mr. and Mrs. Drake soon accept. Mr. John Drake falls for Edith and she shares her first kiss with him, but Mrs. Drake sees them and hires a replacement before informing Edith that she is no longer is needed. Peter Gordon Wheb a severely burnt soldier arrives at Downton from Canada with claims to be Patrick Crawley, no one but Edith believes him. She spends lots of time with him reminiscing about their childhood and tries to convince the others that after the Titanic sunk he suffered from amnesia so they mistook him as Canadian, where he took his name from a bottle. It apparently wasn’t until he was blasted in war that he completely remembered about Downton. Worried that Matthew Crawley would not be the future heir, Robert Crawley investigates the matter and finds out that one of Patrick Crawley’s friends, Peter Gordon, was on the Titanic and survived. Peter Gordon, shortly after hearing this, says goodbye to Edith in a letter. She still believes he was her cousin, and the whole thing leaves her devastated. War Time Life Similarly to Sybil, Edith wants to make use of herself during the war and this involves learning to drive. She thinks that it won't be long until Branson, the family chauffeur, goes to war as it is unfair for a healthy young man to be in England instead of fighting. Edith later hears of a an opening at the local farm for a tractor driver, she decides to put her new skills into practice, but is later dismissed when she has an affair with the married farmer, Mr Drake. Category:角色 Category:贵族